Water purifiers among home appliances are apparatuses for purifying introduced water to supply the purified water to users.
A prior document, Korean Utility Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-000088, published on Jan. 27, 2011, discloses a water purifier.
The water purifier includes a space part, a storage container allowed to be located at the space part, and a heating source capable of heating water contained in the storage container.
According to the water purifier disclosed in the prior document, since the heating source may heat water contained in the storage container, a user may not dispense hot water through a connection tube unless the user fills the storage container with water and locates the storage container at the space part. Therefore, the user may feel inconvenience.